lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World
Synopsis It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World is the the premiere episode of Lost Girl, Season 1 Episode 1. Bo has been living on the run for years, trying to figure out why she kills people when she kisses them. After she leaves someone she kills out in the open, to save a young woman named Kenzi she is discovered by a group called The Fae . She discovers who and what she is...a Succubus and is told to join one of two tribes of Fae, either the Dark or the Light. She refuses and chooses the side of humanity instead. Plot We are introduced to an attractive, young woman, Bo, working as a bartender. She chats with a customer, who offers to pay for her drink, but she refuses. The man offers the same drink to the next girl, Kenzi, who just walked into a bar. Kenzi accepts, but only to steal his wallet. She then leaves, but the man follows her to the elevator. „You sure are a pretty little thing“, the man says as it soon becomes apparent that he put something in Kenzi's drink. Kenzi is about to faint when the elevator's door open and Bo walks in. „Just one little kiss“, Bo says and the man is obviously smitten by her. But, the kiss quickly turns deadly as Bo seems to literally take the man's breath away: as their lips slowly part the man falls dead. Kenzi is barely conscious, but manages to film everything with her cell phone. Bo picks her up and takes her to the car. „Bye, bye, Mr Smiley-Face“, Kenzi mumbles and we see that the dead man's pale, greyish lips are stretched into a smile. Over an hour later, police is at the scene. Two homicide detectives, Dyson and Hale, observe the deceased's face. „Our side?“ Hale asks. „I hope not“, Dyson sniffs the air: „I smell human on him. Female“. In the meantime, Bo carries Kenzi to her house: a rundown building at the outskirts of the town. While Kenzi is still unconscious on the sofa, Bo starts quickly packing. She has several fake IDs. She is about to leave when Kenzi wakes up. Bo tries to persuade Kenzi that the incident in the elevator was a dream, but Kenzi has it filmed on her phone. After the initial shock, Kenzi is very interested in her rescuer and wants to learn more. „It's fairly clear that I'm not exactly normal“, Bo says. But Kenzi is not worried: „Good! Because normal people do not help out strangers. If you were normal I could be dead“. Dyson and Hale find the video footage from the security cameras in the garage. The footage shows Bo – whom they now know is a bartender who chatted with the victim - carrying Kenzi to the car. They also know that the man killed in the elevator has a criminal past. Dyson theorises that Bo wanted to help the human girl. Bo and Kenzi are in the diner, drinking milk-shakes. Kenzi writes her question on the napkin because „some things are too stupid to say out loud“ and hands it over to Bo. Bo reads it: I am an alien / I am a demon ...? ''Bo sighs: ''„I don't know what I am. Just a freak, I guess“. Bo explains that she is not a vampire, but does feel the uncontrollable hunger that builds over time until she has to act upon it and „drain people“ of their life energy. Kenzi is amazed to see Bo mesmerize the waitress simply by touching the woman's hand. The waitress lets them leave without paying for the milk-shakes. Dyson and Hale are in a rustic tavern, owned by Trick. As Hale chats with a waitress, Trick and Dyson talk in lowered voices about Bo: it seems that Bo could be the woman whose arrival they expected. „What's meant to be, must be“ Trick says „you cannot fight fate“. Hale gets the call: someone has seen Bo's car. Dyson and Hale are in front of the diner as Bo and Kenzi are exiting. Bo and Dyson observe each other in passing. There is instant attraction between them. Bo doesn't realize that Dyson and Hale are now following her and Kenzi to the back alley where Bo parked her car. „Take them“, Dyson says to Hale who overpowers the women by simply whistling: the sound stops them in their tracks. The detectives then take Bo to „the Ash“ and leave Kenzi who manages to photograph their car's licence plate. Bo is taken to an extravagant building and chained to a chair. She is questioned by the Ash, a mysterious well-spoken man who wants to know about "her clan". "Do you truly not know what you are?" asks Ash and leans closer. "What am I?" asks Bo in return. The man doesn't answer. Bo headbutts him, which provokes Dyson to grab her. Dyson partially shifts into a wolf: his eyes turn yellow and he growls. Bo is shocked: „Forget about me, what are you?“ But, they are interrupted by a soft-spoken woman, Doctor Lauren: „I'm sorry, it's Morgan. She insists on seeing her“. Morgan turns out to be a beautiful woman who argues with Ash as his equal. Morgan thinks Bo is pretending not to know her origins and should be killed, but Ash insists on an „ancient test“. Bo is taken to the lab to be examined by Dr. Lauren. The doctor, who is personally and professionally intrigued by Bo, reveals that she is human, but everyone else in this place, including Bo, are Fae - „an evolutionary branch that predates humans“. She explains that Bo is a Succubus and that her „hunger“ can be satisfied without killing. But, Lauren continues: „The Fae are divided. The Light and The Dark. I presume they want you to join one of them before they allow me to offer you much help“. Bo uses her touch to mesmerize Lauren into helping her escape, but she is stopped by Dyson. Dyson has been ordered to take Bo to a glass factory, „a neutral territory“, to be tested. In the meantime, Kenzi persuades her cousin to trace the licence plate. She now knows the address of the glass factory and decides to go there. In the factory, Bo discovers that the test is really a fight to the death. If she survives, she can choose the side: The Light led by Ash or The Dark led by Morgan. Dyson, who escorts her to the ring, offers an unexpected help: „Kiss me. You need all of the strength you can get, so take some of mine.“ The kiss leaves Bo exhilarated: „Wow! Did you feel that? That was like the 4th of July in my mouth!“ Dyson needs a moment to recover, but he was able to break the kiss. He explains: „Fae are different than humans. Your powers do not work the same on all of us“. Kenzi manages to get inside the factory and is shocked to see Bo fighting two opponents. The first one is a brute with a snake's tongue. Bo defeats him. But the second one attacks her mind by putting her into a trance and creating a hallucination where he, looking like a well-meaning old man, offers help: „I'm a pain-eater. I can end your suffering.“ But, he is really urging Bo to take her own life: „You are an abomination, child. You know it in your heart. Do the right thing“. Kenzi's screams break the illusion on time. When offered a choice between The Light and The Dark, Bo chooses Humans. Ash, Morgan and Trick discuss Bo's fate. Trick argues for her release as a neutral Fae: neither Light nor Dark. „I'm not saying there won't be a time when she needs to be put down. I'm saying, choose it wisely“. Bo and Kenzi are allowed to leave under a few conditions: „No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business and no one leaving town.“ Trivia *Although this is the first episode aired, it is not the actual pilot. Episode 8, Vexed was the original pilot. *When Bo gets cheeky, The Morrigan calls her Norma Fae - probably allusion to Norma Rae. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes